Out of the Blue
by Johnnydspiratequeen
Summary: A "What if?" fic about if Tulio went to Spain with Chel and Miguel stayed behind in El Dorado. Miguel feels lonely and makes a trek back to Spain... but what of his old partner? mild slash


**Out of the Blue **

_**(A/N. This is a "what if" spec about if Miguel had, indeed, stayed behind in El Dorado and Tulio and Chel went to Spain. Therefore, there was no Cortez attack/losing gold yadda yadda yadda. Light Slash.) **_

_Some day out of the blue _

_In a crowded street or a deserted square _

_I'll turn and I'll see you _

_As if our love were new _

_Some day we can start again, Some day soon _

He was visiting, just for old time's sake. He thought he could be happy forever in El Dorado but something had pulled him back to Spain. He wandered the streets that day, soaking in the familiar atmosphere and meeting with friends he used to know. He was enjoying himself but something seemed to be…missing.

_Here comes the night  
Here come the memories  
Lost in your arms down in the foreign fields  
Not so long ago _

_Seems like eternity  
Those sweet afternoons  
Still capture me… _

The fall of night had changed Miguel drastically. Without the common distractions and the hustle and bustle of people, it was easy to become pensive. Nothing was quite the same anymore, not without his partner. _His _partner. But he didn't belong to Miguel, anymore, did he? Not since the moment he saw him kissing Chel. "Forget Miguel…" "Forget Tulio." Easier said than done.

He sighed as he remembered Tulio as only he could. He remembered running through the streets together, getting drunk together after their latest scam, being each other's solace in the brig, the private moments in the longboat and in the strange wilderness of the New World… that was all he had now and it hurt him more deeply than he could ever admit.

_Some day out of the blue _

_In a crowded street or a deserted square _

_I'll turn and I'll see you _

_As if our love were new _

_Some day we'll start again, Some day soon _

_I still believe, I still put faith in us _

_I still believe, I still put faith in us _

_I still believe, I still but faith in us_

He tilted his head back to gaze at the stars. The tiny pinpoints of light seemed farther away from him than they ever had before. The moon was an unreachable disk hovering in a blanket of endless night. He kicked a pebble and watched it skip along the cobblestones and then continued to walk, not knowing where he was headed.

_Some day out of the blue _

_Maybe years from now_

_Or tomorrow night _

_I'll turn and I'll see you  
As if we always knew _

_Some day we would live again, Some day soon _

Miguel found himself in a deserted square, which by day would have been crammed with people. He then noticed something that made his heart jump. A man was sitting on the edge of the fountain at the center of the square, his back to Miguel. He was tall and thin and his wavy black hair was pulled into a ponytail. He knew the man at once. Tulio. His heart thundered like a drum in his chest as he started to walk towards the shadowy figure of his former partner.

_I still believe, I still put faith in us _

The sound of his shoes on the cobbled road alerted Tulio who jumped and turned to see who was coming. The glum look on his face was replaced with shock and Miguel thought he could see tears on his face, shining in the moonlight.

_I still believe, I still put faith in us _

"Miguel," the word was a hardly a whisper and yet so much feeling was suffused into it that it seemed to be a thing of substance, something you could touch.

The blond-haired man continued to approach him until he stood but a foot in front of him. Blue eyes bore into green and they both knew there was so much to say.

But instead, Miguel simply said, "Hey."

"Hey, hey," Tulio replied with a smile, glad Miguel remembered their old joke.

There was a silence between them that wasn't awkward but wasn't comfortable, just something that could not be avoided. Then, Tulio stood and finally embraced his partner. Miguel couldn't have been happier as they held each other, reveling in their presence. He hadn't noticed he had started to cry until he felt Tulio's tears on his shoulder. Tulio never cried, never and Miguel could only hope that they were tears of joy.

"It hasn't been the same without you," the taller man whispered.

"Nor without you."

"Why did you come back?"

Miguel thought for a moment and then just decided to let his emotions do the talking, "I thought it was Spain that I missed…but really I was missing you all along." He felt the blush burn his cheeks but it had to be said, for it was the absolute truth.

"Chel is gone," Tulio said quietly, "As soon as we got to Spain, she took the gold and ran away."

"What?" Miguel pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"She never really cared about me," he replied, "I was a fool to think that…"

"No, Tuli, don't say that," the old nickname had slipped from his mouth without a thought, "She was just cruel and selfish and…and… she shouldn't have done that! I'd never even dream of…"

He was cut off by Tulio's lips colliding with his own. The touch sent volts of electricity through his body and he couldn't help but dissolve into him. When the taller man pulled away, he was smiling, "I know, Miguel. I just can't believe I didn't see that before."

Miguel grinned back at him, his old cheerful self returning, and he held out his hand. Tulio gladly took it and they walked down the streets together, pretending it was the old days and they were just simple conmen…partners in every sense of the word.

The End


End file.
